Mafia Hearts
by TrinitylovesRoshonfreak
Summary: CeCe&Flynn and Rocky&Ty are on different sides of the mafia. They have seen eachother at school a few times, but were never real good friends... Until, their parents' decide to have a dinner to discuss a truce. Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

Mafia Hearts

Cy, Reuce, and (possibly) Flynka.

_Summary_

CeCe&Flynn and Rocky&Ty are on different sides of the mafia. They have seen eachother at school a few times, but were never real good friends... Until, their parents' decide to have a dinner to discuss a truce. The kids immediately love and hate eachother. Who loves and who hates? Will there be a truce or just more fighting? Why are they at war in the first place? Find out in my new A/U story!

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXRocky's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"And we're going to a dinner to talk about a truce." Dad says in a rough voice. This is shocking! My Dad, leader of the Blue organization, wants to have a truce? We've been at war with the Jones organization for as long as I can remember! I do think the have a kid my age though... I hate her! Well, I've never met her, but her Dad put a hit-out on my Dad! So I have to hate her. I should probably explain who I am.<p>

I am Rocky (Raquel) Blue, daughter of Curtis Blue (aka The Bang) and Marcia Blue (aka the Witch), Sister of Tyler (Ty) Blue (aka... ladies man ~sigh~), and my bestfriend is Deuce Martinez; we've been friends since as long as I can remember!

My Dad is a *ahem* a mob boss. A very powerful one if I do say so myself... We are currently at war with the Jones. I do not know why my Dad wants to have a peace dinner! We've been at war since I was four! I hate ther entire family...

Well, that's my story. I am Rocky Blue, daughter of mob boss, The Bang.

"But I got another date with Tinka!" Ty whines. His phone goes off, he looks at it, then his faces brightens. "Neva mind! I got anotha date with Cindy!" Sometimes I wonder if we're even related! How could Ty be so mean? I actually thought he liked Tinka. Well, I don't like Tinka 'cause she's mean to me, but still! He has a new girl like every two days (if not day) and he has never once told our secret. Deuce knows because well, he's Deuce; he's got his ways...

"I don't care. This has already been settled and I know what I am doing! This is happening! I want a truce... I want an alliance with the Jones and I want it now." Dad says angrily as he pounds his fist on the kitchen table.

Ty and I knew we shouldn't press the matter further. If Dad wants something; he gets it. Ty and I know not to stand in his way.

"Yes, Daddy." Ty says sheepishly. A look of realization covers his face then he quickly adds, "But could I bring Cindy with me? Her and I can just go in the back room why you talk and-" My jaw drops. Ty is talking back to Dad? What's going on? Maybe Cindy is special to him! Ty is finally giving up his childish ways! He's still gonna get an ear-full...

"Enough, Tyler! I said _no_! Do not back-talk me!" Dad says, even angrier than before (If that's possible).

"B-but!" Ty whines sadly. He better shut up or he's dead meat...

"Enough!" Dad's voice roars through the entire kitchen. You sure did it, Ty... Now Dad is in a wonderful mood... Now I can't see if Deuce can come!

Dad stalks out of the kitchen with an angry expression on his face.

"Wait, Dad!" I call, running to catch up to him.

"What, Raquel?" Dad asks sweetly. Dad and Ty have never really got along because Ty always defies him while I just listen; Thus, making me be the favorite child! Poor, poor, Ty.

"Can I bring Deuce?" I ask hopefully. He has to say yes! I'm using my puppy dog eyes! He can't say no!

"Deuce is your friend with the headphones, right? 'Cause he knows all about our life. Ya can bring 'em. But if he gets in the way!" Dad says, starting to tense as he makes the _kkkk_ sound and moves his finger across his neck.

"Yeah, Deuce knows everything! He found out because his Mom makes him do backround check on all of his friends. Somehow he led me back to you." I say with a chuckle, upon remember the day he confronted me.

It was in the fourth grade after he found out one of his friends was really a criminal that was a migit... Odd times, yes, but his Mom decided he has to do backround checks on them now.

He did one on me and he found me out! We thought there was like no ties to me and my Dad!

**(FlashBack)**

_"Ummm, Rocky can I talk to you?" Deuce asks hopefully._

_"Sure, Deuce." Rocky says happily._

_"Are you in the mob?" He suddenly blurts out. Rocky's jaw drops nearly to the floor as she stands in shock. "You a'ight?" Deuce waves a hand past Rocky's face in confusion._

_"Shh! Deuce, people can't know!" Rocky/whisper yells franticly._

_"Oh, sorry. Let's talk somewhere in private." He says firmly, yet slightly sheepish._

_Rocky nods in reply. They walk to a near-by tree in silence. Neither one knowing quite what to say. The silence wasn't awkward, nice, or weird; It was simply silence. Uncomfortable at the most, I guess._

_"So, uhhh, you-you're Dad is in the mob? The Bang?" He asks knowingly._

_"Yes, but you can't tell anyone!" I beg pladingly._

_"I won't. I don't want you getting hurt, now do I?" Deuce asks with a cheeky smile._

_Deuce has changed a lot over the years. Back then, he wore headphones around his neck (Yes, that has always been his signature look), usually a black button up shirt and skinny jeans._

_The young boy decided to become a sales man in the sixth grade. Though, being a sales man, he had to change his wardrobe._

_"Thanks, Deuce." Rocky whispers as her and Deuce seem to get lost in the moment. Next thing you know, Rocky and Deuce are slowly moving their heads closer, that is until sense comes back to Rocky and she quickly throws are arms around his neck and brings him in for a bone-crushing hug._

_"Woa." Deuce says in shock._

_"I'm a good hugger." Rocky jokes with a grin._

* * *

><p>And that's how Deuce knows...<p>

"Very well. Just make sure he don't know too much." Dad says firmly as he walks out of the room.

"Nice move, _slick_." Ty says, almost in awe.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say innocently as I walk out of the room with a smirk.

Before I walk out, I hear him mutter "How does she do it?" with a confused expression.

I finish walking out with an even wider smirk in place. This is something I like to call...sibling rivalry. Place evil smirk in.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXCeCe's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"-so we're having a truce dinner." Dad finishes in a deep voice.<p>

"But Dad! I don't wanna meet them! They've tried to kill you!" I say defiantly.

"Cecelia! You are going and that is final!" He yells angrily as he beats his hands on the table.

"Someone's aggressive." I mutter annoyed.

"Excuse me?" He asks angrier.

"Nothing, Daddy." I whisper scaredly.

"Good." He says in a gruff voice. I gotta admit, I don't really like my Dad; He's kinda a jerk to me. I mean, not abusive or anything, but I guess just rude. I like him as my Dad, but if I wasn't his daughter, I wouldn't like him. It seems like Everything I say (or think...) doesn't make sense.

I put on this airhead act so that I can annoy me Dad! Unfortunatly, my Dad took me to school one day and I had to keep it up there, so now I'm like an airhead there too. It kinda sucks, but it's funny sometimes.

It's kinda embarrassing though sometimes when the school's ladies man sees it. Who is the school's ladies man, you ask? Tyler Joseph Blue. I have to admit, I have a tiny, _tiny _crush on him. He's hot. Though, there's something off about him. He's kinda weird and I don't know how to explain it. Maybe he's in the mob, too! _Hahahahaha_! Yeah right!

"Whatever." I mutter annoyed.

"CeCe!" Flynn whisper/yells nervously. Me and Flynn are pretty close. Neither of us really like our Dad, but we look out for eachother. I don't think Dad would ever hurt him, but mob boss or not, I would _kill _my Dad if he ever hurt Flynn.

It's a weird bond me and Flynn have.

"I'm leaving before I get too mad!" Dad says angrily then stalks out with a frown.

"CeCe, don't make him too mad!" Flynn says warningly. Why is it that my little brother is more wise than me? Because wise doesn't look good on me.

"Sorry, kiddo." I say, ruffling his hair.

"One; don't ruffle the hair! And two; _never _call me kiddo, _again_!" Flynn yells in his best angry voice.

"Whatever you say, kiddo!" I exclaim happily, ruffling his hair again, then walk out of the kitchen with a plate of bacon. _Ahhh_, bacon; mine and Flynn's favorite.

"You excited to meet them, Cecelia?" Mom asks excitedly. Why won't Mom lay of the full name? I _hate _my name.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm extactic to meet the people who tried to kill Dad." I say with a eyeroll.

"Cut it out, smarty-pants!" Mom snaps annoyed.

**End Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Ok... IT'S OFFICIAL! YA'LL CAN KILL ME! I should've updated my other stories before writing ANOTHER one lol. I'm sowy :( I hope you guys like this one :)**

**Trinity Out**

**Peace!**


	2. I Hate You!

Mafia Hearts

Cy, Reuce, and (possibly) Flynka.

_Summary_

CeCe&Flynn and Rocky&Ty are on different sides of the mafia. They have seen eachother at school a few times, but were never real good friends... Until, their parents' decide to have a dinner to discuss a truce. The kids immediately love and hate eachother. Who loves and who hates? Will there be a truce or just more fighting? Why are they at war in the first place? Find out in my new A/U story!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Shake It Up! I would live in a mansion with a shirtless Roshon Fegan as a butler! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**

* * *

><p><span>"You excited to meet them, Cecelia?" CeCe's Mom asks excitedly. 'Why won't Mom lay of the full name? I <span>_hate _my name.' CeCe thinks, annoyed.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm extactic to meet the people who tried to kill Dad." CeCe says with an eyeroll.

"Cut it out, smarty-pants!" Her Mom snaps annoyed.

_** XXXXXRocky's POVXXXXX**_

* * *

><p>"So..." Ty starts awkwardly. We've never really had a good relationship. Me being a goody-twoshoes and him being a ladies man. I wonder if that girl has this kind of relationship with her brother? "What'cha gonna wear?"<p>

"I don't care. I don't have to please them." I say spitefully. They _have _tried to kill Dad.

"Yes, but Dad'll want you to look nice. And you gotta please, papa dear!" He says sarcasticly, putting his hands over his chest.

"Moron." I mutter, chuckling. These moments, they're our best. We're not trying to rip out eachothers' throat.

"How do I look?" He asks, spinning, and striking a girly pose.

I giggle and say, "Fabulaus! How do I look?", overdramaticly. I'm wearing grey sweat pants and a Winnie The Pooh hoodie. Not a georgous sight by any means.

"*Gasps* The most glorious sight I have ever scene!" He fans himself, grinning.

"Cut it out, you two! Get ready, Rocky." Mom says, rolling her eyes.

"Fine!" We both yell at the same time. We laugh and I walk in my room to get dressed. Maybe he isn't so bad...

* * *

><p><em><strong> XXXXXCeCe's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Cecelia! Stop talking back to me!" Dad screams in my face. Sometimes I wonder if he would take that step and start hitting me. He 'hits' a lot of people! <em>Hahahahaha<em>! Sorry, that wasn't funny... But, sometimes his body language is just so... so intimidating. I'm terrified of my dad. He's 'scary'. I mean, I'd be lying if I said he never smacked my hand. But everyone's dad does that to them, right?

"Dude, chill." I say coolly. He hates it when I talk to him like an equal.

"CeCe..." Flynn pauses, looking at me in the eyes. "It's time to get dressed." He has a forceful and serious look when he says this.

I roll my eyes and walk to my room, my arms sagging. Flynn's so much more mature than me. He's Dad's favorite. Dad hates me. Sometimes I think everyone hates me. I only have Flynn and Deuce. Deuce knows I'm in the mob. We're not too close, though. He's cool.

On the subject of this guy named Ty.

I've never talked to him. All I know is, he's hot! I've heard him talk to girls before... He doesn't sound... nice? He's kinda a womanizer. Atleast he's eyecandy, though!

I put on a formal black dress with a silver sparkly belt. Dad is making me wear the dress. It's gotta have some CeCe flare in it, though!

I slip on the-super tall-heels that are sparkly and really tall! Dad picked out these hideous black ones and I was like, "Heck, no!" so here I am, wearing these georgous heels!

I walk out of my room, feeling confident. I go over to Flynn, who's sitting at the kitchen table, his back towards me. I sneak up behind him and put my hands over his eyes.

I feel him smile and he turns around to look at me.

"You look nice." He says calmly.

"Thanks. You, too." I say, nodding towards his outfit. Black slacks, white button up shirt, and a blue vest (un-buttoned)

"When will they get here, Dad?" Flynn asks politely. He knows not to make Dad mad. I know, too, but I don't care.

"Any minute now." He says, his stone cold face, slightly nervous.

"Nervous?" I ask.

"None of your bussiness." Ouch.

"Whatever." I mutter, annoyed. I'm use to all of his rude remarks towards me. Dad glares at me, his mouth in a straight line, and fists clenched. He isn't gonna hit me, is he? _Ooh_, I'm so scared!

"I'm kinda nervous!" Flynn to the rescue!

"Me, too, Bud." Dad says patting his shoulder. Ok, that actually did hurt a little.

"I swear, I'm adopted." I mutter under my breath. Dad puts his glare on me again and I back away slowly. I'm not very good at whispering...

~Ding Dong~ Yay! Saved be the... _heh heh_... bell! _Hahahaha_! Ok, I am a little ditzy... More funny, though!

I stand there dumbly while Dad just stares at me. Flynn follows his gaze to me and Dad yells, "Answer it, Cecelia!"

I jump in shock and run to the door. Not an easy task in these heels, let me tell ya!

* * *

><p><em><strong> XXXXXTy's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Answer it, Cecelia!" I hear a voice scream. Already is this night off to a lovely start. Rocky, Deuce, and I share a nervous look.<p>

We hear shuffling and soon, the door opens, revealing a... pretty red head. Maybe today won't be so bad...

"Deuce?" CeCe asks, confused.

"CeCe?" Deuce asks, also confused.

"You know eachother?" Rocky asks dumbly.

"Yeah, we've been friends for a while." Deuce says awkwardly. He does a dance similar to the 'pee pee' dance.

"You gotta pee, man?" I ask, annoyed.

"No! I just find it a weetle bit awkward that my two friends are _litterally _at war!" Deuce exclaims, dancing more. Then he mutters something about why things like this always happen to him.

"Tyler? Roquel?" CeCe says, confused.

"Do we know you?" I ask.

"Yes..." She pauses in annoyence.

"We go to the same school, doofus!" Rocky finishes, slapping the back of my head. Oh! Something tells me I'm not gonna like this little brat!

CeCe just stands there gaping.

"CeCe! Let 'em in!" The voice growls again.

She jumps up in realization and quickly lets us in. Well, at least we're in now.

I hear my dad mutter "It's about time..." and I see 'CeCe's' face drop more. Mom touches his arm gently and he looks a little embarrassed. My dad isn't a terrible person. He's decently nice. He just has a temper.

"Offer them a seat." He exclaims exasperated.

Her fist clench and she has a weird look on her face. "The. Seats. Are. Here." She seethes. I can almost see smoke coming out of her ears! Haha, funny!

Some little dude comes to her side and tries to touch her shoulder (He's too short). She nods, still fists clenched.

"'ey, lil' dude!" I exclaim excitedly. I kinda like kids. They're pretty cute.

"Hello?" He says, confused.

I chuckle in responce. My parents make their way to the seats and sit down politely.

"How about you... kids... go in Cecelia's room and... do whatever she's got in there. I don't really care what she's got." He says, laughing. I force out a chuckle and CeCe makes her way to, what I'm guessing, is her room, with shoulders slumped. Her dad is kinda rude.

"This is my room. I'm sorry about that out there... Umm, he just doesn't... really... like me?" She says slowly.

"CeCe." Flynn whispers, elbowing her in the ribs. She has a sheepish look on her face then Flynn says, "I'm gonna play in my room. Unless you wanna play with actual toys, you might wanna stay in here." He walks out of the room, CeCe's glare never leaving him.

"_Umm_, so Cecelia, how _umm_, did you meet Deuce?" Rocky asks nervously.

"I was a dance tutor for a while. Worst student. Ever." She pauses and says, "Call me CeCe by the way."

"Mk. Call me Rocky." Well, they seem to be hitting it off. Might as well join 'em since I'm missing my date with Wendy. Or was it Alesha? No, Cindy!

"Call me Ty." I say coolly.

"That was Flynn." She says, laughing.

"So what'cha wanna do?" Rocky asks cheerfully. Cheerful, cheerful Rocky...

"Well, I think they're gonna be pretty occupied... I have a window." She grins mischeviously.

"And where do you suppose we go?" I groan. Sneaking out? Like my dad doesn't hate me enough!

"Well... I don't know." She says, sighing.

"How about we go outside and dance?" Deuce suggests excitedly. We give him an 'are you serious?' look and he shruggs.

"As long as I don't have to teach him, I'm good." CeCe says contently.

"Cool with me." Rocky says, smiling.

"Well, I don't wanna go." I say rudely. I don't like this CeCe girl!

"Well, who invited you?" CeCe scoffs. Rocky highfives her and Deuce tries not to laugh. My mouth drops. Did a girl really just say that? To me? Tyler Joseph Blue?

"I'll tag along just to make sure, _ummm_, nothing goes wrong." I'm so lame. I hate her for making me feel like this.

Again, I see steam come out of her ears. "We will be just fine without you." She says angrily, taking a step closer to me. I like the smell of her tooth paste. Wow, that was even lamer than what I said before...

"Doubt it." A step closer in her direction.

"Jerk." My direction.

"Bimbo." Her direction. If she was offended she didn't show it. I _really_ like the smell of her tooth paste. Wow, again with being lame?

"You don't know me." She growls angrily, stepping closer in my direction anymore. We're practically chest to chest now!

"Has her Daddy's temper, too." I snarl coldly.

I feel someone drag me backwards and see Deuce dragging CeCe back. Rocky must be dragging me. Wait, why is Rocky dragging me?

"Get out of my house!" She mutters, her bangs covering her eyes. Finally something I said got through to this little diva! No one calls Ty Blue a jerk!

"CeCe-" Deuce starts, sympathy pouring out of his words. What? She doesn't deserve sympathy!

"You're right, Deuce." She pauses, drawling in a shaky breath and continues. "You can stay. If you'll excuse me, I have to use the bathroom."

She walks out of the room and I hear her mom ask her, "Is everything okay?". CeCe just says, "You wouldn't care either way."

We all share glances (excluding CeCe's mom)

"Let's follow her." I suggest happily.

Rocky and Deuce look angry with me but I don't care.

I start walking towards the bathroom and Rocky and Deuce try and grab my arms to stop me. I'm too strong. I strut to the bathroom still grinning. What's she gonna do in there? Make herself throw up? Cut herself? _Phht_. Doubtful.

I stand outside the bathroom door and listen closely.

"Stupid! Stupid!" Is she crying? "I can't do anything right... Dad told me to make friends. I can't even do that! He's gonna be so mad."

"You see what you did?" Rocky whisper/yells quietly.

"You made her cry!" Deuce whispers angrily.

"What are you guys doing?" Flynn asks curiously.

"I gotta stop screwing things up..." CeCe's voice mutters.

"What did you do to her?" He asks angrily.

"Ty said some mean things, but he's going to say that he's sorry." Rocky says, giving me a dark look.

"Why should I? She started it." I say, confused.

"So why didn't you end it?" Flynn snaps bitterly.

"Plus, she didn't start it." Deuce says with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah huh!" Nice going, trying to prove you're not childish...

Deuce gets this weird look on his face and says, "Well, I don't wanna go"

"Was that supposed to be my voice?" Scoffing must be my thing for the day.

"Just fix it." Flynn says seriously. That kid is wise behond his years. He walks away rolling his eyes.

"_Woa_, what's everyone doing outside the bathroom?" CeCe asks nervously.

"Listening to you cry in the bathroom." I say, laughing. Ok, prove to her you're a jerk, Ty!

"I wasn't crying. I was just... coughing?" She says questionably.

"Good lie." I say happily.

"What he's trying to say is..." Rocky pauses sadly, looking at me, ashamed. Woa, there is no way someone can be ashamed of me! I bet she even had a crush on me before she met me!

"He's really sorry." Deuce finishes coldly.

"Why would I say that?" I ask, confused.

"Because you are... You are, aren't you?" Rocky asks, mouth gaping.

"Close your mouth; you'll catch flies."

"Let's go outside, CeCe." Deuce says, leading her towards the doorway.

"Dad, Ty's being well, Ty, so we're gonna go outside and dance. Sorry, Mr. Jones." Rocky says, sounding sorry.

"Oh, it's fine. She's kind of a braty whiner anyways." He says, brushing it off.

"_Umm_, alright." Rocky says awkwardly.

"Wait." He says firmly. I'm screwed. "You weren't rude to Flynn, were ya, boy?" I think I just peed my pants.

"N-no, sir. He was in his room." I state nervously.

"I think I'll go with them..."

"I think not." Rocky says rudely.

"No one cares what you think, now go!" I exclaim hurriedly. CeCe's dad scares me!

I run out of there in fear of getting shot in the head or something. I hear Rocky, Deuce, and CeCe laugh behind me and I really wanna yell at CeCe some more. She should know not to laugh at me. She's so rude...

"I can't believe, big bad Ty, ran away like a scared little girl!" CeCe exclaims, laughing.

I growl and I know they can hear it. They should.

"He's gonna take over the orginization... He's got the temper for it!" CeCe whispers to Rocky and Deuce, snickering. So do they.

"Shut up!" I yell angrily.

"Make me." CeCe says tauntingly, stepping closer. Here we go again...

** End Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Mafia Hearts is officially updated on 2/22/2012 :D LOVE ME!**

**I'm Sexy And I Know It...**

**Review unless you want the mob after you O.o That's right, I got connections! Bwahahahahahahahahaha! Jk... Or not... O.o**

**Trinity Out**

**Peace!**


	3. I Promise, I Do Hate You

Mafia Hearts

Cy, Reuce, and (possibly) Flynka.

_Summary_

CeCe&Flynn and Rocky&Ty are on different sides of the mafia. They have seen eachother at school a few times, but were never real good friends... Until, their parents' decide to have a dinner to discuss a truce. The kids immediately love and hate eachother. Who loves and who hates? Will there be a truce or just more fighting? Why are they at war in the first place? Find out in my new A/U story!

* * *

><p><span>"He's gonna take over the orginization... He's got the temper for it!" CeCe whispers to Rocky and Deuce, snickering. So do they.<span>

"Shut up!" Ty yells angrily.

"Make me." CeCe says tauntingly, stepping closer.

_Here we go again..._ Was everyones' only thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong> XXXXXCeCe's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>I feel so awful about how me and Ty treated each other. I was rude to him, and he was rude to me. I shouldn't have talked to him like that. It's all my fault. Everything is always my fault.<p>

"So how did things go?" Flynn asks, smiling up at my dad. He doesn't quite notice everything our Dad does. He doesn't quite understand the 'mafia' (or mob, whichever you prefer)

"Very well, I suppose. Did you like their Rocky? Or perhaps, did CeCe like Ty?" I'm right here. Why can't he ask me that?

"_Umm_, I guess. Rocky is pretty cool. Something tells me, CeCe didn't like Ty." Flynn laughs awkwardly.

"That little sleeze ball jerk should go crawl in a friggen hole and have hyenas scratch his clothes off and then a rock fall on him." I mutter, rolling my eyes.

Dad's face scrunches up nervously and that worries me. Dad rarely gets nervous. What's up his butt?

"Dude, what's up your butt!" I exclaim, laughing.

Dad's face changes from nervous, to anger in a flash and I feel myself gulp.

"My name is not, _dude_, it's dad. And never talk to me like that again you spoiled little brat!" He growls, slapping my hand. Ouch.

"Whatever." I mumble quietly. He's never quite done that hard before, and it hurt.

"Go to your room!" He commands angrily.

"What. Ever." I say slowly. If he's going to treat me like a spoiled brat, I will be one. I walk into my room after mumbling an, "I hate you" with a frown. He has that affect. To make me frown, I mean.

Do I really deserve this? Of course, I do. My dad tells me so everday.

* * *

><p><em><strong> XXXXXTy's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>I can't believe I talked to CeCe like that. I even made her cry! I'm such a pig! Ok, she deserved it a little... But not very much. I was really rude.<p>

"What did you think of Flynn, Rocky?" Dad asks Rocky with a smile. If he asked me, he'd probably be scowling the whole time.

"He's okay, I guess. I had more fun with Deuce, though." Rocky says politely.

"And you, Ty?" Did you like that CeCe girl?" Scowling. I knew it! He doesn't care for me at all!

"I hated that little pest." I say, annoyed.

He looks disapointed and sighs.

"Dude, you a'ight?" I ask, confused. He looks angrier. Crud.

"Don't call me, dude, Tyler." Dad says angrily. "Go to your room."

"Whatever." I sigh, walking to my room, dinner in hand.

I don't deserve this.

* * *

><p><em><strong> XXXXXRocky and Ty's Daddy thingy's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>This will just not do. Not at all. We need this for the alliance.<p>

* * *

><p><strong> ~The Next Dat At School~<strong>

_** XXXXXCeCe's POVXXXXX**_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Rocky." I greet happily. Ok, so I do like Rocky. She's kinda fun. Her brother is just so uptight and bossy! He's such a jerk! And a player! And a self righteous pig!<p>

"'Ey, CeCe!" Rocky replies, grinning.

"Vhen did zhose twvo lozers ztart haning vout?" Tinka asks Gunther, as they walk by. Morons.

"I zon't know vut I zon't like it." Gunther exclaims.

"What's their problem?" Rocky asks, scoffing.

"They have so many problems." I laugh, causing Rocky to join me.

"Ready for class?" She asks happily.

"Nope!" I say, equally happy.

She slaps me on the back of the head and we walk to class, giggling about cute boys. Ok, I still think Ty is cute... It's a shame such a nice face is wasted on _that _personality. "Moron..." I mutter angrily.

"Excuse me?" Rocky asks, laughing.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about your brother."

"_Oh_. You really like him don't you?" She asks curiously.

"No! I hate his guts! His face on the other hand... Well, that part is nice."

"Yea, I know." Ty says cheekily, walking by my side. I nearly growl at him and I probably would have if I wouldn't be so embarrassed. My crush just heard me tell my BFF that I think he's cu- wait, my crush? Since when do I like Ty as a boyfriend? I don't even like him as a friend!

"Jerk." I mutter, blushing. "It's not like I said your personality is hot! Lots of people are blessed with georgous looks but have really cruddy personalities." Time for the signature CeCe hair flip.

"_Oh_, like you." Ty says, smirking innocently.

I hissed. I actually hissed! Where's laid back CeCe that everyone says is cute?

"Wait?... You think I'm hot?" I ask suspiciously. And the blush that I had once had? Well, that awful thing is tainting his cheeks now! Boo yah! Wait, he thinks I'm hot?

"It's like you said about that _uhhh_, personality thing. Lots of people look awesome but have sucky personalities." He says nervously.

"So now I'm hot _and _right?" Ahhhh, victory is beautiful.

"Bye, CeCe!" Ty says, walking faster.

"And you're related to _that_?" I hate him. With everything I am. No one has ever got on my nerves like him before!

"Oh, come on, you know you like him!" She giggles.

"Only his face!" I exclaim defensively.

"That is a part of him."

"And you're not trying to be a lawyer?"

"Stop changing the subject!"

"What subject?"

"THE ONE ABOUT YOU LIKING MY BROTHER!" Rocky screams angrily.

"I HATE YOUR BROTHER!" I scream even louder.

This is gonna be juicy gossip for my fellow idiots... I mean, school goers.

"You don't hate my brother." She says tentively. "It may seem weird, but you gotta admit you have an attraction to him. There's nothing to do about it besides act on it."

"Hypocrite." I mutter angrily.

"Huh?"

"Act on your attraction to Deuce."

"That's another convo. We're here for you now. Admit it, you like him, just a little."

"I'm attracted to him." I sigh. This isn't fair. I really hate him. I just adore his face. The way when he says something cocky, he gets a glint in his eyes. The way he shows his dimples. The sexy way he dresses. The way he teases me. Woa, woa, woa, I hate it when he teases me!

"Great. Now let's get to class." Somehow during all of that, we'd sat on the bench in school.

"Sounds good." Fake smile. Who wouldn't be attracted to Ty? He's hot! I'm sure if it wouldn't be like... wrong... she would like him, too!

* * *

><p>"Thank you for meeting with us again." My dad says gruffly. He's in a paticularly bad mood today.<p>

"It's not problem." Rocky's dad says politely.

"Cecelia, go get drinks." Dad orders.

"Ewww, I'm not touching beer. It's against my... _ummmm_... religion?" I say hopefully. Religion? That's the best I could do? Ty gives me an, "Are you serious?" look and I shrug. None of his beeze wax...

"Since when are you religious, Cecelia?" Dad asks, irritated. I'm a Christian. He didn't know that?" When I was four, I asked him to get me a bible because since I couldn't make any friends, God would be my friend. He said no.

"I'm Christian, Dad." I say slowly. "I may not go to church every week but at least I don't spend my days killing people." I mutter quietly. Hopefully quietly enough.

Ouch. I feel someone kick me under the table. Hard. I assume that it's Flynn until I realize it's dad. That's a warning. I mutter a quick sorry then get up to get the drinks.

Truth be told, I don't think drinking is against my religion, I just think it's kinda gross and stinky and I don't like it when my dad drinks.

"I'll help." Rocky says, elegantly getting up from the table. Maybe if I was more like her...

"Me, too." Crap, Ty.

I pour the expensive vodka stuff in a glass and gag. I hate the smell of alcohol!

"What was that, moron?" Ty asks, chuckling. I just scowl at him.

"None of your crap, jack!" I exclaim, annoyed.

"_Phht_, nice bruise." He laughs. I look down and see a bruise where Dad kicked me underneathe the table.

"How'd you get it?" Rocky asks, confused.

"It's nothing." I mutter, taking the drinks out. They follow close behind.

** End Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Well, this is awkward... You guys mad? I'm sorry. My life is outta wack! And I'm sorry my life is outta wack lol.**

**Well, first of all, last week, I spent it at my cousins so I could go to a concert! IT WAS FUN! Hearts Of Saints 3 and Fireflight! I had a great time AND I got to get to know my cousins! I'd only met them once and it was at a funeral so I never got to know them annd they're really cool:)**

**I'm visiting my dad and having a great time, too:) Though, it sucks, but I'm sick. On like Tuesday or something, I got sick and was REALLY sick! The flu or something. Now I have an earache lol wish me luck to not fall on the ground and die XD**

**Thanks for being patient, everyone! This was finished on 3/13/2012**

**There's also a new story to read O.o**

**P.S check out GOOD CHARLOTTE! They're beautiful! I'm listening to East Coast Anthem right now and I think I'm in love with the song AND Benji!**

**Trinity Out**

**Peace!**


End file.
